


Can Always Learn

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [89]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: The ERROR can learn.
Series: tales of the unexpected [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 42





	Can Always Learn

The whole underground was in ruins- amidst the chaos blue strings covered everything- piles of dust were on the ground and walls of buildings.

The remaining monsters scream in terror as their death bringer came to them, with an insane grin on his jaws.

The red sockets fill with ERROR signs flickers pass, almost blinding him. This did not matter, there was a reason why he bound the strings everywhere, even inside and outside houses.

Error had learned to use the strings to work like spider webs, feeling movement around them and he also could hear voices through them. They had become his eyes.

Still learning how this new trick of his magic worked, he began enraged when someone had actually cut his strings.

Only certain monsters were powerful enough to do such a thing. Apart from when he was in Anti-Void. In there his strings were indestructible. Only by his know will or his death would have a break.

And so, filled with rage, he went to greet the newcomer to this world. He had almost finished his work and ready wanted to destroy, he seemed to be getting behind lately.

"*Hi Error!" A cheerful voice calls to him; he turns to the sound- then grins boldly. He could feel the strings close to this one.

It was Ink!

Suddenly it happened. The world disappeared and replaced by words and numbers, but mostly numbers. Confused by this, Error cries out and held his orbits.

He blinks at the words and numbers that made up his hands.

"*Error are you okay?" Ink asks or though there was no hint of worry in his tone.

It was then Error noticed another thing, he could not hear. There was static and white noise. Rather than hearing a little speech box appear out and above, of the thing that was Ink.

Confused Error opens a glitchy portal and hurries through it.

Blinking Error notices that he was home and everything was back to normal.

Error frowns deeply, he knew that new magic could be hard to control when they first start out, however, he needed somewhere to practice.

With a huff, he wanders over to some strings that were hanging. Their ones did not have the same code as the ones he was using in that AU.

Error closes his sockets, knowing that if he really wanted this kind of power then he had to take risks. The universes are not going to kill themselves, and his new way makes a lot earlier.

With a huff, Error took out some redbones that he turned into knitting needles and began making something. He laced the new magic with his strings, he was only to make a puppet of himself and gift it to Ink. If he did this then perhaps he could find out when that damned timeline is.

Error grins at his evil plans and for effect gave an evil laugh.


End file.
